


Lady in Red

by Boji



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><span class="small">Challenge:</span></b> Crossover Challenge at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/"></a><b>tw100</b><br/><b><span class="small">Characters:</span></b> Jack Harkness/Six - Torchwood/BSG-75<a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/"><b>fajrdrako</b></a> has been an inspiration to me today, even when she doesn't know it. I read her TW/BSG drabble <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tw100/91046.html?style=mine#cutid1">Six</a> and was inspired. I hope she forgives me for treading on her toes:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Crossover Challenge at [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100**  
>  **Characters:** Jack Harkness/Six - Torchwood/BSG-75[](http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fajrdrako**](http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/) has been an inspiration to me today, even when she doesn't know it. I read her TW/BSG drabble [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/tw100/91046.html?style=mine#cutid1) and was inspired. I hope she forgives me for treading on her toes:

The blonde was a doll, glammed up to the nines the way women rarely bothered to these days. And legs, legs that wouldn’t quit - Gams like Rita. A body like Ava.

Jack watched as she leant forward over his desk, “You cloned from anyone in particular?” he asked, tossing a baseball from one hand to the other.

“I’m one of God’s chosen.” The blonde slinked round Jack’s desk, her dress making a ribbon-wrapped gift of her body.

“Marilyn? How do you like Marilyn?” Jack asked, “Or Gilda?”

“My name is Six.”

“You need papers. And anyway, what’s in a name?”


End file.
